


home for the holidays

by akidyne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, It's all fluff, M/M, honestly i have barely anything to say they're just cute for 1.5k words, no betas we die like men, nothing but floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akidyne/pseuds/akidyne
Summary: “Sora, we came here to get food,” Riku reminds him. “Y’know, like actual food? Not your shitty snack food?”“How dare you call snack aisle food shitty?” Sora gasps, whipping his head around to look at Riku with a look of abject horror. “I don’t know if I can stay in this relationship now that I know your true feelings.” Riku smacks his arm.Or, Sora and Riku come home for the holidays.





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> gift for my lovely nico for the oathkeeper secret santa! sorry it's the 26th!

It’s cold as balls— or maybe even colder.

It’s stopped snowing— at least or now, as Riku stands with his hands shoved as deeply in his jacket pockets as he can get them— but there’s still snow covering just about everything in his small little town of Destiny. It’s a pain in the ass, and he doesn’t know how all of his friends love the season so much.

This sentiment hits especially hard standing in front of Banners, the coziest (and only) diner in town, to find all the lights off and the open sign lacking its almost always present neon glow. Riku’s heart feels heavy in his chest— the last bastion has fallen. This stupid season really fucking sucks.

“Riiiiiikuuuu!”

He has about 3 seconds for his brain to try and catch up as he turns to greet his boyfriend, before his body is moving on its own to reach out and catch him as he slips on a patch of ice and almost eats shit. Riku’s one set of bad reflexes away from having to spend Christmas in the ER waiting room— though really, that hardly sounds much worse than anything else.

“Sora, you’re such a goddamn dumbass.” There’s no real bite to Riku’s words, not with Sora buried in his arms, even after catching his balance. Did he do that on purpose? That goddamn—

“Aw, no waaay,” Sora whines, abruptly pulling back away from Riku, though not fully out of his arms. He’s looking up at the unlit _Open_ sign hanging in the dark window of Banners. “Seriously? It’s closed?” Sora looks up at Riku with a cross expression on his face, as though he’d decided to call them this morning and say, _Hey, I don’t think you need to be open today_.

“I guess it _is_ Christmas,” Riku hums. That doesn’t stop him from being disappointed. And that definitely doesn’t stop Sora from gently swatting at his arm. Riku swats him back.

“What are two young lovers supposed to eat on Christmas?” Sora all but wails, looking up at Banners, distraught. Even if it’s a purposefully overdramatic act for a joke, Riku knows by the way the corners of Sora’s lips twitch ever so slightly that under all the bombast, he’s genuinely disappointed. That little twitch gets under Riku’s skin far more than the bitter cold, or the fact that he had to drag is ass all the way downtown just to a closed diner. Sora should always be smiling. “Our lives are _sooo_ hard.”

“Then how about using that big head of yours to think of something else,” Riku laughs, poking his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Why don’t _you_ if you’re so smart?” Sora bats his hand away, but pulls out his phone nonetheless. “There’s a McDonalds like a block from here.”

“Chicken nuggets here we come,” Riku laughs, throwing an arm around Sora’s shoulder as they begin their journey through the cold.

 

* * *

 

Riku wants to find whatever corporate HR manager suggested having McDonalds be closed on Christmas and key their car. Yes, kids payed minimum wage deserve to go home and be with their family’s, he’s in no way saying they shouldn’t. He’s just saying maybe they should have found a way to be open for him and Sora like the selfish millennial he is. His world very much does revolve around him and Sora (mostly the latter).

That’s how they end up at the 7-11 another three blocks away— the always-open holy grail. By this point they’re both freezing, snot nosed messes, but Sora is grinning like the goddamn Cheshire Cat, so Riku can’t be too mad about it. “I want Pretz— do they have

the salad ones?” Sora’s already pulling Riku toward the snack aisles, and he can’t help but let himself be tugged around with a dopey smile on his face. “Wait, wait, maybe some of those little sugary bears— what are they called?”

“Sora, we came here to get food,” Riku reminds him. “Y’know, like actual food? Not your shitty snack food?”

“How dare you call snack aisle food shitty?” Sora gasps, whipping his head around to look at Riku with a look of abject horror. “I don’t know if I can stay in this relationship now that I know your true feelings.” Riku smacks his arm.

“Get whatever dumb snacks you want, but I’m making you buy yourself real food too,” Riku hums as Sora fills his arms with all varieties of snack foods until there’s not much else he could possibly carry. He looks goofy, and Riku pulls out his phone to snap a quick picture of him, saving the moment forever.

“Ehhh, what’re you doing?” Sora narrows his eyes at him, and Riku locks his phone.

“Nothing,” Riku replies as he shoves his phone in the pocket of his coat. “C’mon, lets pick out some real food and get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

They wind up back at Sora’s at 11am with 3200 yen worth of assorted food and the flu, more likely than not.

“Mom, I’m home again, and Riku’s with me!” Sora shouts as soon as they’re through the door, stepping out of his shoes. “We’re gonna go up to my room and have really weird sex, so please don’t come bother us!” Riku narrows his eyes at Sora, unimpressed.

“Hi Riku!” He hears Sora’s mother call from the kitchen. Moments later, appears in the doorway and waves at him. “I haven’t seen you in so long, how’s school?” Riku opens his mouth to answer, but doesn’t get that far. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“It’s good to see you too, Yui.” Riku smiles. She’s so much like Sora— or at least, Sora’s so much like her. It’s adorable. “School is really good, even if I have to babysit your son 24/7.” Sora elbows him in the side— payback for the ‘weird sex’ joke. “And unfortunately, I can’t stay, my sister will kill me if I skip out on hers.”

“No, no; family comes first.” She smiles warmly at him before her eyes narrow slightly. “Until you two finally tie the knot that is—”

“Enough, you old hag,” Sora huffs, grabbing Riku by the arm and hauling him toward the stairs.  

He feels nostalgic, hauled up the stairs in the familiar path to Sora’s room. It’s much less ‘Sora’ now that most of his belongings are in their apartment back in Radiant Garden, but all of their memories are very much still present. Sneaking in, sneaking out, getting chewed out by Ven for having the TV up too loud at 3am.

This will be a good memory, too— the contents of three 7-11 bags spread across the white carpet, Sora sitting in the center all of them as though they were some kind of summoning circle. He’s already tearing into a bag of wasa-beef chips and Riku stretches his leg from where he sits on the bed to jab him in the back. “Bento first.”

Sora grumbles something that sounds a lot like “you’re no fun,” but Riku can’t be sure. Despite his protest, Sora scoots around until he’s facing Riku and grabs one of the bentos. “I’m still mad you wouldn’t let me get that Mickey Mouse kyaraben,” Sora grumbles, stuffing his mouth full of rice.

“There was hardly any food in it for the price,” Riku reminds him. It was cute, and Sora’s love of Mickey Mouse kills him with how adorable it is, but he’s more than aware that Sora would end up still hungry and giving him his best puppy-dog eyes for half of Riku’s— even _with_ all the snacks. Sora swallows, and pouts up at him; a moustache of stray grains of rice dotting his upper lip. Riku bursts out laughing.

“Are you laughing at me?” Sora jabs his chopsticks in the air to accentuate his accusation. “What a dick!”

“S-Sorry,” Riku wheezes, trying to catch his breath. “You, uh— have food, like, all over your face.”

Riku doesn’t miss the way Sora’s cheeks go pink as he furrows his brows as rushes to furiously wipe at his face to get it clean. It’s gay as hell, but Riku’s heart swells looking down at him, wearing one of Riku’s sweaters with rosy cheeks and his usual messy hair— he’s so beautiful, Riku is so lucky to be in love with his best friend.

“Why are you staring like that… you’re being creepy, Riku.” There’s no bite to the words— Sora’s beaming up at him with one of his big, beautiful smiles, and Riku feels like his hearts gonna stop.

“I love you,” Riku hums, smiling softly.

Sora gawks at him for a second, before laughing. “You’re so weird,” he giggles as he launches himself off the floor, tackling Riku back onto his bed. He’s heavy on Riku’s chest, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “I love you, you big dork.” Sora places an almost uncharacteristically tender kiss on Riku’s forehead.

“You’re the dork.” Riku’s smile widens ever so slightly. “Now get off me, you’re heavy.”

“And what if I don’t wanna~” Sora hums, placing a deliberately wet kiss to the side of Riku’s neck.

“Gross, dude,” Riku groans, pushing his face away from his neck. “We’re in the middle of eating, don’t be weird.”

“I’m not weird, you’re weird,” Sora echoes, before Riku pushes him off of his chest and sits up. Sora flops unceremoniously onto his back, before worming his way back onto the ground— this time, Riku joins him.  

“Merry Christmas, Riku,” Sora hums, leaning over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

Riku stops eating to look at him, and smiles warmly. “Yeah, Merry Christmas, Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! nico i hope you liked your gift!! i had fun writing it i love cute boys. it was originally gonna be a life is strange kinda au but i couldn't think about how to make it not angst because i refuse to write angst as a christmas gift.
> 
> for anyone who's not nico; hi i'm oz! @tsukinyagaleo on twitter, where i am always accepting requests in my cc.


End file.
